Galaxy klasse
200px|center Afbeelding: Een Galaxy klasse sterrenschip. Type: Verkenner Lengte: 642 meter Straal: 479 meter Breedte: 138 meter Massa: 4,500,000 ton Dekken: 42 Bemanning: 1,000+ Maximale snelheid: Warp 9.6 (12 uur) Bewapening: 12 Type-X fasers; 3 foton torpedo lanceerders Verdediging: Deflector schilden De Galaxy klasse, gelanceerd vanaf 2357, was het grootste en sterkste Federatie sterrenschip van haar tijd. Introductie Genoemd naar het prototype schip - de [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], de Galaxy klasse was ontworpen om zowel Starfleet personeel als families te accommoderen. Waar vroegere sterrenschepen de directe familie van officieren aan boord toestonden was de Galaxy-klasse de eerste specifiek ontworpen voor burgerlijke habitatie. Het meest bekende Galaxy-klasse sterrenschip was de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], dat als vlaggenschip van de Federatie diende. (TNG:"The High Ground") :De ''Galaxy-klasse was ontworpen door Andrew Probert. Zijn voorgestelde ontwerp was op enkele details aangepast door Gene Roddenberry. Hij plaatste de brug terug op de top van de schotel sectie en verlengde de motorgondels.'' Geschiedenis thumb|left|Utopia Planitia ontwerp laboratorium. Origineel waren er maar zes Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen gebouwd uit een order van twaalf; de andere zes scheepsrompen werden op veilige locaties door de gehele Federatie verspreid uit veiligheidsoverwegingen. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Ontwerpfase De Galaxy-klasse werd ontworpen om de verouderde ''Ambassador'' en [[Oberth klasse|Obert-klasse schepen te vervangen, met de bekwaamheid elke missie te volbrengen zonder steun. De Galaxy-klasse was een 'stad in de ruimte', in staat om vele jaren zonder upgrades en bevoorrading haar missie uit te voeren. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Meerdere technologiën die geïntroduceerd werden aan boord de Galaxy-klasse waren al op eerdere schepen getest. Daaronder het ''Oberth''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. (TNG:"The Pegasus") De Galaxy-klasse was ontworpen en ontwikkeld door de technici van de Utopia Planitia Scheepswerf. Dr. Leah Brahms, lid van de Theoretische Aandrijvings Groep, was één belangrijke ontwerpers van de klasse's warp systemen. (TNG:"Booby Trap") Constructie Uiteindelijk werd ingestemd met een relatief groot ontwerp, bestaande uit twee delen die individueel van elkaar konden opereren. Dit om de burgerlijke habitatie van het schip in veiligheid te stellen tijdens gevechtsituaties. Echter, het verlies van vuurkracht voor de gevechts sectie en het kwetsbare doelwit gepresenteerd door de schotel sectie maakte schotel afscheiding een moeilijk te nemen besluit, en werd daarom ook alleen in geval van absolute nood toegepast. (TNG:"Hollow Pursuits") Vroege Geschiedenis Bij het begin van de Dominion Oorlog in 2373 waren drie Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen al vernietigd. Het eerste Galaxy-klasse schip dat werd vernietigd was de [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]], dat in 2365 door een Iconian computervirus werd vernietigd. (TNG:"Contagion") De [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] was vernietigd door toedoen van een Jem'Hadar kamikaze aanval (DS9:"The Jem'Hadar"), en de [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise]] was vernietigd niet meer dan een jaar later aan de hand van de Duras zusters Lursa en B'Etor, die in staat waren de schild frequentie van het schip te penetreren. In tegenstelling tot de Yamato en de Odyssey waren er praktisch geen slachtoffers, daar het schip op tijd in staat was tot schotel afscheiding over te gaan. (Star Trek: Generations) Dominion Oorlog [[Afbeelding:Odyssey-death.jpg|thumb|De USS Odyssey wordt verwoest.]] [[Afbeelding:USSGalaxy.jpg|thumb|De USS Galaxy in de Eerste slag om Chin'toka.]] Vanwege de vernietiging van de helft van de Galaxy vloot werd de constructie van de klasse versneld, om de gaten in Starfleet op te vullen. Deze schepen werden vaak uitgerust met enkel de nodige offensieve en defensieve systemen en een minimale bemanning. De Galaxy-klasse kwam in actie in de grote gevechten van de oorlog, inclusief de herverovering van Deep Space 9, de Eerste en Tweede slag om Chin'toka en de Slag om Cardassia. Vanwege de nodige upgrades die gemaakt waren na de vernietiging van de Yamato, Odyssey en Enterprise diende deze schepen, in tegenstelling tot haar voorgangers, voorbeeldig in gevechtsituaties. (DS9:Seizoen 7) Huidige status In de 2370s was de vloot van Galaxy-klasse schepen met een flink aantal uitgebreid. (VOY:"Relativity") Vanaf 2375 waren deze schepen in bijna het gehele gebied te vinden van de Federatie, van stations nabij Aarde (VOY:"Endgame") tot aan de Romulan Neutrale Zone. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") :Ten minste drie, mogelijk vier, ''Galaxy-klasse schepen waren in aanbouw te zien op de Utopia Planitia Scheepswerf tijdens VOY: "Relativity." Ten minste vijf, mogelijk zeven, Galaxy-klasse schepen maakten deel uit van de vloot die de Borg bol moest onderscheppen in VOY:"Endgame."'' Technische gegevens Fysieke indeling thumb|Schotel afscheiding in uitvoering. Commando en controle systemen Aandrijving Galaxy-klasse schepen konden warpsnelheden bereiken door gebruik te maken van twee warp nacelles, waarin meerdere warp spoelparen waren gemonteerd. (TNG:"Eye of the Beholder") De maximum warpsnelheid was warp 9,6, die ongeveer twaalf uur kon worden aangehouden. (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint", "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") De warp kern was één van de krachtigste binnen Starfleet. In gunstige omstandigheden kon deze 12,75 miljard gigawatt aan energie opwekken. De efficientie kon zelfs nog zover worden verhoogd dat deze in de buurt kwam van de nieuwe ''Intrepid''-klasse schepen, die in 2370 werden geïntroduceerd. (TNG:"Force of Nature") De warp kern reikte twaalf dekken hoog in de secundaire romp. De deuterium tanken bevonden zich boven de kern, terwijl de anti-materie opslag rondom de onderzijde van de kern was geplaatst, op dek 42. (TNG:"Liaisons") Opwaarderingen Opwaarderingen aan de aandrijfsystemen werden getest in 2370, aan boord van de Enterprise-D; het schip kreeg een nieuwe warpkern, die gefabriceerd was met interfase technologie. (TNG: "Phantasms") In datzelfde jaar werd ook groot onderhoud uitgevoerd aan de nacelles. (TNG:"Eye of the Beholder") Halverwege de 2370s waren alle Galaxy-klasse uitgevoerd met drie impuls motoren. (DS9:"Favor the Bold," VOY:"Timeless") thumb|De navigatie deflector schijf. Wetenschappelijke systemen Opwaarderingen [[Afbeelding:Trager.jpg|thumb|Een Galaxy-klasse sterrenschip vuurt de fasers.]] thumb|De torpedo werper aan de voorzijde. thumb|De deflector schilden van de secundaire romp. Tactische systemen Opwaarderingen Voorzieningen voor de bemanning Interieur ontwerp thumb||Een schotel sectie gang. thumb||Een engineering sectie gang. thumb|De brug. thumb|De Ops en Conn stations thumb|Het veiligheidsstation. Brug Opwaarderingen Conferentie lounge thumb|De conferentie lounge. Gevechtsbrug thumb|De Gevechtsbrug Hoofd Engineering Medische faciliteiten Ziekenboeg thumb|De Intensive Care. Medlabs thumb|Het kantoor van de CMO. thumb|De nood bio ondersteunings eenheid. Chirurgische suite Nood Bio Ondersteunings Eenheid Mortuarium Counselor's kantoor Wetenschappelijke afdeling Stellaire Cartografie Cybernetica lab thumb|Cybernatica lab Arboretum Cetacean labs thumb|Transporter ruimte. thumb|Hoofd Shuttledok, buitenaanzicht. thumb|Een laadruim. thumb|Junior officers' kwartier. thumb|Standaard officiers kwartier. thumb|Luxu VIP kwartier. Transport en lading Transporter ruimtes Shuttledokken Ingescheepte vaartuigen * type-6 shuttlecraft (TNG:"Darmok") * type-7 shuttlecraft (TNG:"Coming of Age") * type-15 shuttlepod (TNG:"Time Squared") * ''Danube'' klasse runabout (DS9:"Emissary") * captain's yacht Laadruimen Bemanningskwartieren Ontspannings faciliteiten Ten Forward thumb|Ten Forward lounge. Holodek Faser range thumb|Het [[racquetball veld.]] thumb|De scherm ruimte. thumb|De theater en concert hal. thumb|Een kleine schoolruimte. Sportschool Theater en concert hal Salon Replimat Educatieve faciliteiten Schepen van de klasse *[[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]] (NCC-71099) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-D) *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]] (NCC-70637) *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] (NCC-71832) *[[USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo]] (NCC-71867) *[[USS Venture|USS Venture]] (NCC-71854) *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] (NCC-71807 Optredens * ENT: ** "These Are the Voyages..." * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Trek: Films: ** "Star Trek: Generations" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "What You Leave Behind * VOY: ** "Timeless" ** "Relativity" ** "Endgame" Achtergrond informatie thumb|left|Grondtekening. thumb|Het uiteindelijke brug ontwerp. Externe links Categorie:Sterrenschip klassen Categorie:Aandacht nodig de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy